


Haunted by my Past

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faron is in the middle of escorting Celebrían to Lothlórien and he is haunted by his past. What is the past that keeps haunting him? This is a side story from my story The Breaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted by my Past

**Author's Note:**

> You may read this also on FF.net under my username LadyLindariel  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in Middle Earth. I am only playing with them. The only character's I own are my own Faron and Liririel
> 
> Faron: Hunter
> 
> Liririel: To sing
> 
> This one-shot is taking place as a side chapter to The Breaking. Faron is remembering back to when he thought he failed his wife when she was attacked by Orcs. She died in the early to mid-Second Age when Gil-galad was high king. There is no need to read the Breaking to understand this.

**Third Age 2509**

Faron stood watch over the small encampment that night as the rest of the Elves fell into a light restless slumber. He had tried to rest himself but the recent events had caused him to not be able to sleep. Instead he was thinking back to his younger days when he had a family, a wife to call his own. Back to that fateful day that his whole world came crashing down around him. He had never forgiven himself for failing to protect her. And now it seemed like he might fail again, only this time it wouldn't be his wife it would be the Lady Celebrían and the lives of his patrol he would be failing to protect.

**Second Age 2700**

"Liririel, we really must be getting back home. Night will soon be falling and it is not safe to be out past nightfall."

"Just a few more minutes Faron, I want to bring these flowers back. They are just now in full bloom and I think they would be a perfect addition to the house." Liririel inhaled the sweet smell of the wildflowers as she picked them. "They smell so good. Here smell them, don't they smell delightful."

Faron laughed softly as he smelled the flowers his wife offered for him to sniff. Liririel was always looking for flowers to adorn her long ebony hair or the home they now occupied. They had just been married two weeks ago and as his wedding gift to her he decided to take her out to a field that was known to be blooming with all kinds of flowers this time of year. "Yes meleth nín, they smell wonderful, almost as sweet as you."

"Oh Faron, you always say the sweetest things." She picked a couple more purple flowers and placed them in the bouquet she had created before standing up and walking back to her husband. "Alright, I am ready to head back now."

Faron nodded and picked up the basket and blanket he had brought along with his sword. Although they were still relatively close to Lindon he knew that danger could come at any moment. Orcs had been becoming more brazen and attacking and he would not take any chances of being caught unawares.

When they were both ready they began to walk back toward Lindon. "So when do you have to return to patrol?"

Faron sighed, "Gil-galad wants me to leave on the next patrol in a fortnight. I will be leading the patrol on the outer borders."

"So soon?" Liririel knew Gil-galad wouldn't send Faron away so soon after their marriage unless he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Liririel, I know we just got married but evil is stirring more and more these days and I am one of the highest trained guards. As soon as more are trained for my position I won't have to leave so often." He placed a soft kiss on her brow and took her hand continuing the trip back to their home.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I will be gone a month, but then I was promised that I would have at least a month to spend with you."

Liririel smiled softly and squeezed his hand. They were now getting ready to cross over the borders when they heard a noise and then saw a flock of birds' bolt from nearby trees.

"What was that noise?" Liririel asked quietly. She knew it wasn't a deer and bears didn't come this close to Lindon.

Faron stood in front of his wife drawing his sword. "I don't know, but if I tell you to run then you run, no asking questions." Faron knew whatever the noise was, it wasn't friendly.

Liririel was about to protest when out of the trees a group of Orcs came charging out swords drawn. Liririel screamed in terror, her blood running cold. She had never seen an Orc before but she had heard tales about them from her father and brother.

Faron began to charge the Orcs, "Liririel, run now! I'll return to you again, I promise!"

Liririel was frozen, she wanted to run but found that she was unable to make her body work. She heard Faron yell at her to run again and this time she managed to run. Unfortunately, one Orc had also seen her take flight and began to chase after her. Liririel saw the Orc and began to run faster. As she was running she tripped over a rock and fell. Before she knew it the Orc was on top of her his dagger drawn.

"FARON!" Liririel screamed trying with all her might to push her attacker off.

Faron heard Liririel scream and turned to see his wife fighting the Orc. "LIRIRIEL!" Faron slew another Orc and was making his way towards her. The remaining Orcs were relentless in their attack and Faron was unable to reach her quickly. One Orc managed to graze his should with his sword causing Faron to yell in pain. As the Orc made to strike him again, Faron ran his sword through his gut before cutting his head clean off.

The second Orc seeing what happened to his companion attempted to take Faron down but was met with the same fate as the other Orc. As soon as Faron had killed both Orcs and all the others were taken care of he quickly made his way to Liririel who was still struggling to get away. Faron had just about made it to her when the Orc overpowered her and its dagger found its way into her abdomen. Faron screamed as he saw Liririel fall motionless all color draining from her face.

Faron in heated anger threw his sword into the back of the Orc killing it instantly. Faron ran towards Liririel and when he got to her he knew it was too late. Falling to his knees he lifted her lifeless body up he cried into her hair. "I'm so sorry Liririel, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I failed you." When he could cry no more he carried her body back to Lindon where she was laid to rest. On top of her were the flowers that she had picked earlier that day.

"I am so sorry Faron for your loss."

Faron looked up and to see Gil-galad beside him a hand on his shoulder. Faron could only nod his head as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Faron made a promise to himself that he would never rest until he had made sure that every last Orc had died. I swear Liririel I will avenge you. I will not let your fate befall anyone else while they are under my command or protection.

**Third Age 2509**

"Captain?"

Faron shook himself back to the present. "Yes Esgarben."

"You have been awake for some time now. Why don't you rest and I will take over the night watch."

Faron nodded and went to lay on his bedroll. He knew he couldn't rest completely but attempted to anyways. As he layed on his bedroll, he closed his eyes a single tear slipping from his eye. "How I miss you my Liririel." He whispered before he finally fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
